


Riding the Bull

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Extremely mild kink fic, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitting someone with a stick was not her usual style of courtship, but then Iron Bull was not her usual style of man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Bull

She’d had dalliances, back with the clan.  She’d spent a lovely Summer with Zanan, the Keeper’s First, who’d whispered ancient secrets while he bedded her. And the previous Winter she’d found warmth in the bed and arms of Mala, a fellow hunter.  But she hadn’t found comfort in anyone’s embrace since this all began.

The size difference between them was absurd.  After he had obtained her consent, he picked her up like a child’s doll and tossed her gently onto the large four-poster bed in her chambers.  Climbing on after her, he’d stripped her naked, then smiled and said,

“You just lie back and let me take care of everything, boss.”

And, by the gods, she’d done just that.

He was a master with his thick tongue and fingers, rivalling even Mala for skill, and the room resounded with her sighs and moans.

One time, she had reached for him, but he had gently batted her hand away.  “I don’t think you’re ready for that yet,” he said with a laugh, and dove back in to _make_ her ready.

And finally, he entered her.

He was exquisitely careful, taking every moment slowly.  Riding the bull was both a lot more gentle and touching than she could have imagined.

Eventually, it was done, and Raela lay bonelessly on the bed.  She cracked an eye open as she felt his weight leave the bed, and saw him reaching for his clothes.

“Thank you,” she said.  It had been delicious to just be able to _forget_ for awhile.

“Anytime, boss,” he said, with a grin, and whistled as he left her room.


End file.
